Second Base
by DarkeFlame
Summary: Gokudera makes fun of Yamamoto's innocence, or rather, lack of...heheh. Warnings- crack, OOC-ness, and innuendoes. Not 8059.


**Author: DarkeFlame  
Title: Second Base  
Summary: Gokudera hears an interesting metaphor, and tries to humiliate Yamamoto.  
Rating: T for suggested themes and implied meanings  
Disclaimer: If I owned the series would be a total smut-fest. If you follow that logic, since it's not, I don't own.  
**-

"Juudaime!" I yelled, hoping to catch the tenth's attention. Tsuna looked around fearfully, most likely still freaked out from the ring battles not too long ago. Hell, I was still paranoid from those ring battles. I ran up to him and put my hand on his shoulder for reassurances, trying to calm him down. "Juudaime! It's me, calm down." I wheeled him around to face me, my hands on his shoulders protectively.

Any hidden emotion in Tsuna's eyes was quickly soothed, before he turned a bright shade of red. I realized how close we were, and quickly stepped away, bowing and apologizing profusely. Tsuna stopped my stuttering apologies, and pulled me towards the baseball field.

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun, I was just going to see how Yamamoto's baseball practice was going. You don't mind, right?" Personally, I would have blown the field and baseball idiot sky-high, but if it was for Juudaime…

"That sounds great, Juudaime! If it's alright with you, then it's alright with me!" Tsuna face-palmed, but I was too distracted to really pay attention. I went on eloquently on how great the Juudaime was, and ignored most of Tsuna's attempts to stop my well-rehearsed rant.

"Hey, guys! You came to see my practice!" Yamamoto jogged up to us, slinging an arm over both mine and Juudaime's shoulders.

"Get your hands off of me!" I yelled in his face, shrugging his arm off and firing up a few sticks of dynamite for good measure.

"Ha-ha, wow Gokudera, you sure have a lot of fireworks! Where do you get them all?" He laughed, putting his hands behind his head and giving his trademark grin.

"Keh. Just keep your hands off of me." I muttered more to myself than anyone else. I pulled a book from my bag, leaned against the fence next to Tsuna, and ignored the rest of the world.

"Yamamoto-kun, shouldn't you be practicing?" Haru said, walking up to us, glomping Tsuna along the way.

"Yeah, I guess. See you guys later!" Yamamoto ran back to the pitch, continuing where he left off a few minutes ago, seeming less enthusiastic than normal. Haru and Tsuna started talking about random things. I resolutely continued ignoring the world.

A few minutes later, Yamamoto came jogging back to us with a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Hey, guys! You won't believe it! We got our records back today!" He showed Juudaime and Haru the sheet of paper.

"Wow, Yamamoto, you've hit every ball this season?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

"I guess I have, haven't I?" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It doesn't really seem that way in practice, but I guess I have!" He leaned against the fence next to me and asked, "Whatcha reading, Gokudera?" He tried to look at the cover.

I snapped the book shut and thrust it back in my bag, snapping with equal pressure at the baseball-idiot, "Nothing anyone with your comprehension could understand, even if they studied for the rest of their lives!" I walked to stand by Tsuna and the idiot woman. I perked up slightly when I saw the Juudaime absorbed in a sheaf of paper.

"What's that, Juudaime?" I asked, softening my voice into the loyal tone reserved for the 10th generation Vongola boss. Tsuna handed me the paper cautiously. I took one look, and almost crumpled it into a ball to throw at a certain someone. Then I had an idea, and it took most of my willpower to stop an evil smile from spreading across my face. I handed the paper back to an unsuspecting yakyu-baka.

"So, Yamamoto, you've gotten to second base how many times this year?" My mind flipped through the hundreds of innuendos I've amassed from growing up with Shamal.

"About a hundred, why?" Yamamoto asked innocently.

"With who? I mean, you should remember who you got to second base with." I continued, smirking slightly as Haru started blushing as she understood the real meaning behind my words. She excused herself and ran off, blushing five shades of red.

"I wonder why Haru ran off like that." Tsuna wondered idly.

"Well, I've been to second base with…" Yamamoto started listing off some of the people on the school's baseball team, along with some rival school's star players.

"Really, all those people? My, my, you work fast, don't you? And they're all _guys_?" I asked, my eyes glinting.

"Well, yeah, there aren't any girls on the teams I play with. Is there something wrong with that?" He asked concernedly.

"Well, I guess I never realized you batted for the same team…" I trailed off delicately.

Tsuna must have figured out what I actually meant, and blushed a thousand shades of red, deciphering our conversation. Yamamoto thankfully didn't notice.

"Of course I bat for the same team! When have I ever done anything else?" He said confusedly.

I changed the topic. "You've gotten how many home runs this season?" I asked, dragging out this charade.

"Well I've…Tsuna, why are you so red? Do you have a fever?" Yamamoto broke off, noticing Tsuna's abnormal skin color.

"Of course he is! I'll help you home!" I said, jumping at the chance to prove my worth to Tsuna as his right hand man. "After all, it's the duty of the right hand man to help his boss, whatever the circumstances!" And I left; dragging a very red Tsuna behind me, leaving Yamamoto behind before he could work out what I'd implied throughout the whole conversation.

**There. I know that failed, but it was my attempt at 8059 crack. You'd think, growing up with Shamal, and living with the Mafia might educate Gokudera in some things little kids just shouldn't think about. They all seemed a little OOC, though… oh well. Review please. Flames will be used to bake cookies for those who leave nice comments or constructive criticism.**


End file.
